A Little Surprise
by Lazygirl420
Summary: What would happen if Shego bumped into Kim and a child. Who's child is it? Where did the kid come from? What will Shego do? I never know what rating to give these stories...
1. Distraught

**This story will probably only be two chapters long but, Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Distraught

It was like any other day Shego was already pissed and here Drakken had her running out for 'coco moo'. She was moving down the aisle when she heard 'it'. The cry's of a young child in the next aisle over. Shego was trying to ignore it when she heard a familiar voice. "Kim?" Shego, asked jumping up on the shelf. "I haven't stolen anything so, you can leave." Shego, told the teen hero.

"Shego!?" Kim, yelled getting into a fighting stance pushing something behind her. "I'm not here to stop you! I'm just shopping." Kim, told her.

"What's this, your babysitting?" The raven haired woman asked.

Kim was blushing and quickly remembered who she had with her. "I...was just...he's...I mean." Kim, gets interrupted by Ron.

"KP! I lost Roman!" Ron, yelled.

Kim slaps her forehead. "Ron! Not now, Shego's here." Kim puts a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Roman is right here." Kim, said pointing behind her.

"There's one more thing, Kim." Ron, said nervously.

"Spill." Was all Kim said.

"Josh is about two aisles down and he's looking for you." Ron, told her.

"What!? Why is he here?" Kim, asked.

"Relax you leave and I'll be the distraction." Ron, told her.

"One problem. No car, I'm not walking all the way home." Kim, told him.

Roman started to pull on Kim's shirt but, she was to busy worrying about Josh and getting out that she paid no attention. Roman wondered over to Shego who was now on the floor. He started tugging on her jumpsuit and she looked down. "Huh? Oh, hi." Shego, said.

"I'm Roman." He, said.

"Shego." She, told him.

"How do you know my mommy?" He, asked.

"Excuse me. Your mommy, who's your mommy?" Shego, asked.

He laughed and pointed towards Kim. "She's right there silly." He, said.

"Are sure? She isn't your cousin or something?" Shego, asked.

"No! She is my 'mommy'." Roman, said leaving a stunned Shego.

The yelling coming from Roman caught Kim's attention as she turned around quickly. "Roman! Inside voice." Kim turns back around to face Ron then turns back around and stares daggers into Shego after noticing her son was beside her.

"He came to me." Shego, said.

Ron whispers something to Kim and Kim made a 'oh, no' face. Then turned around to face Shego. "Can I pleasse have a ride?" Kim, asked expecting a no.

"Sure." Was all Shego could say she was so confused.

"See, Ron. Wait, did you say 'sure'?" Kim, looked even more confused then Shego.

"KP! Just go he's coming." Ron, told her.

Kim, Roman, and Shego were flying away in the hover craft.

"So, you have a son?" Shego, asked.

"Uh, yea." Kim, said.

"What was with the rush out of there?" Shego, asked.

"Oh, I...I will tell you later." Kim, told her.


	2. How, When, What

**This story could of been a oneshot but, it sort of still is. Who am I kidding it is a oneshot. It's not a very good story but, I had to type it. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: How, When, What

Kim sat in Shego's apartment with Roman. Shego had to go to her home before taking Kim where she needed to go. Roman started to wonder around.

"Roman, you can't be wondering around. It's rude." Kim, told him.

"But, mommy. She has all this cool stuff." Roman, told his mom pointing at some vases that looked really expansive.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry. It's not our home, you can look but, no touch." Kim, ordered.

Shego returning heard the entire conversation. "It's fine. It was all probably stolen anyway." Shego, told her.

"No, Shego. It's not fine, he could get cut." Kim, told her.

"Always a prude." Shego, said before remembering Kim has a child. "Well, I guess not always." Shego, said with a smirk.

"Look, can you take us home now?" Kim, asked.

"What's the rush? Don't want your 'kid' meeting auntie Shego?" Shego, asked with a even bigger smirk.

"Your not auntie Shego, and no." Kim, stated coldly.

"I'm still waiting until a get an answer." Shego, said.

"Answer? To what?" Kim, asked.

"How, you have a three year old?" Shego, asked.

"Well, when mommy and daddy..." Kim, started before Shego cut her off.

"I get the how... I meant with the crime fighting and stuff." Shego, said.

"I was with Josh and..." Kim, started before Shego cut her off again.

"That boy we embarrassed you in front of?" Shego, asked.

"Yes. Now, if you want me to continue the story, SHUT UP!" Kim, said.

"Whatever you say, cupcake." Shego, said.

"We got pregnant and Wade made a BellyBaby Protector..." Kim, started before once again getting cut off by Shego.

"BellyBaby Protector?" Shego, said with a snicker and a smirk.

"As I was saying. I used the protector when on missions. It kept the baby safe and kept my stomach flat. Don't ask. After I told Josh, he broke up with me." Kim, told her.

"So, I was fighting a pregnant woman." Shego, said shocked.

"Yea." Kim, said.

"And, back at the store?" Shego, asked

"Josh. He wanted nothing to do with me and agreed to sign the rights over and now he wants his rights back so I'm trying to avoid him." Kim, told her.

"Why? You don't want help?" Shego, asked.

"No. He left us, and came back after his son was grown up by three years. He doesn't get to try again." Kim, told her.

**I hope you enjoyed! **


	3. Writer Block

Chapter 3: Writers Block

I've been informed that there is a few people who want this story to continue but, im stuck. Any ideas how to continue?


End file.
